


Who Is Percival Graves?

by sillykos (statikos)



Series: Empty Graves [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statikos/pseuds/sillykos
Summary: When a journalist attempts to write an investigation piece covering the disappearance of the original Percival Graves, MACUSA confiscates their notes for review. Hijinks ensue.





	1. Who Is Percival Graves?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my contribution to the Fantastic Beasts Calendar. I should be posting a section of this each day this week (I'll put them in a queue) although I may not need all 7 days...
> 
> For those wondering: this is connected, albeit loosely, with the story "[Holding Only Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861908)", hence it being in the associated series, "Empty Graves". However, it won't be necessary to read Holding Only Air to understand this short collection, and it should be able to be enjoyed by everyone! :)
> 
> Not sure how conventional this style of writing is, but here we go! \o/

**INVESTIGATOR’S NOTE:** The following collection of documents was retrieved from the offices of _The New York Ghost_.

These articles may contain highly sensitive information and are **not to be shared with anyone outside the office** , until their contents have been fully vetted by the legal team and approved by President Picquery.

Any findings and inquiries regarding the status of this document (or its author) should be directed to Ms. Porpentina Goldstein of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Thank you. – **T.G.**

 

**WHO IS PERCIVAL GRAVES?**

Guest reporter: A.J. Hart

_As the worldwide manhunt for Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald reached a fever pitch, the American wizarding community braced itself for the inevitable impact._

_Then, on December 8th, a shocking revelation swept the nation. Gellert Grindelwald was arrested in New York City, following a fiasco in which it was revealed that, for an unknown period of time, he had been impersonating Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percival Graves._

_The implications of a breach of this magnitude require no explanation from me. We are still feeling them every day; and, even with Gellert Grindelwald behind bars, it will take some time for our faith and trust in our government to return._

_As the smoke begins to clear, I feel we must ask ourselves about where this all began to go wrong, and, while the breakdown of Grindelwald’s arrest after a lengthy wild goose chase has been extensive in wizard media, the amount of attention devoted to another key figure in this tale is shockingly sparing._

_Over the past month I have conducted exclusive interviews with several key witnesses and people close to this notoriously private man, hoping to unravel the mystery. My investigation begins with a simple question:_

**_Who is Percival Graves?_ **


	2. A Storied Career

## 

_In the months preceding the arrest, Percival Graves had been in charge of the American branch of the Grindelwald investigation, and, supported by current President Seraphina Picquery, had introduced several pieces of legislation to enforce additional surveillance and even stricter limitations on everyday magic use. These included controversial restrictions regarding the definition of “necessary” wand use and inflexible bans on several domestic magical creatures, otherwise classified as harmless._

_These events accentuated Mr. Graves in the public eye, but he had already been a figure of political significance for some time. Descended from one of the Original 12 Aurors (or “O12s”), Gondulphus Graves, Percival Graves had long been described as “one to watch” and “destined for greatness”. Even his schooldays were spent alongside future elites, including several other O12 families and even President Picquery herself (albeit briefly)._

_Like most of his family, his goal to join the ranks of the Aurors was common knowledge. Throughout his years at Ilvermorny, his family’s status and wealth gave him access not only to the best pre-emptive training money could buy, but also the best connections. By the end of his final year at Ilvermorny, he had already secured his place in the Auror program and began his training immediately after graduation, under the mentorship of senior Auror Annabeth Weiss._

_Graves quickly excelled, becoming a full fledged Auror at the end of 1904. Then, in 1908, he became Auror Commissioner at just 24, replacing his mentor when she retired due to disabling injuries received in the field. In her retirement speech she described her successor as “intelligent, driven and exemplary of the qualities we strive to embody in our Department”._

_Only three years later, in 1911, Graves was again promoted to the position of Captain when the previous occupant, Joseph Roche, became Chief. By 1915, Roche announced his decision to retire in order to spend more time with his family, and Graves replaced him with the endorsement of then Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Salixia Corda. (Roche’s two eldest, Laurel and Anthony, would themselves become Aurors under Graves in 1921, both aged 19)._

_In 1920, Seraphina Picquery became MACUSA President, following a highly successful 1919 campaign. It was not until then that Percival Graves was flung into the spotlight for the first time, when he blew the whistle on Director of Magical Security, Harrison Goldhorn, who he discovered taking payments from wealthy wizards and even local crime families in exchange for erasing their magical contravention records. The ensuing investigation revealed that in addition Director Goldhorn had selectively expunged data from other case files, especially those related to high-ranking wizarding families._

_Faced with firing or demotion by his Department Head, Graves threatened to make the names of known bribers public. Told that his disclosure of this information would constitute defamation or a breach of confidentiality, Graves argued that the definition of the law should not be invoked to hide corruption in the branch of government charged with upholding it._

_Newly elected President Picquery agreed. After a brief legal scuffle, Goldhorn was fired and charged, and Graves leapfrogged Corda to become the Director of Magical Security in 1920._

_Clearly, this would not be the last time that the name “Percival Graves” would cause a stir both in government and in the media. However, while his actions occasionally caused controversy, he was always found ultimately to be above reproach, and attempts to scandalise or defame him were generally unsuccessful._

_He continued to work closely with Madam Picquery, becoming one of her most trusted_

[…]

  * _Outline Goldhorn scandal and promotion._
  * _Relationship with Picquery. Political / personal?_
  * _[Crossed out: Consider role in being targeted by Grindelwald. And when did this occur?] Not possible unless contact can be made with_ [REDACTED] _. Leave for Part 3._



[in margin at bottom] _Feels like I’m writing his eulogy. This is wretched._

 **INVESTIGATOR’S NOTE:** The draft ends prematurely; supporting notes from the author’s outline have been attached, in order to speculate the trajectory of this section. – **L.R.**

This is actually a pretty good summary of Graves’ career. I’m not concerned, but let’s defer to Madam Picquery on this. – **T.G.**

[ PENDING FINAL APPROVAL ] _  
_


End file.
